Missing Piece: 彼の笑顔
by Messed-upSaia
Summary: He died in front of her, leaving only a smile as his parting gift... (One-shot) Read to find out more.


**A/N: This is probably the most tragic story I've ever written, so I hope y'all read till the end and don't get bored halfway :)  
**

* * *

**Plot/Summary: Mikasa wasn't just going to accept his absence, he was the strongest, but died for the sake of mankind. He was someone she deeply hated and loved. But it didn't seem like a victory now that he was gone.  
****He only gave her a smile before he left, gone before her eyes.  
****It was too soon and too sudden.**

* * *

"Even if my body burns, turns to ash, and disappears, my heart will cross time, and soar to our promised place."

* * *

It was just a mere promise, a promise that he'll come back, but it'll never be the same. He was gone.

Everything happened so fast that each day was suffocating her with loss. She felt it deep in her that something, a big part of her that was taken and broke into a thousand shards. Not even time could heal her deepest wound.

But there was no way she'd cry, never for his sake, he hated it when she cried for even the slightest bit they were separated.  
She looked at his gravestone, it oozed in his honor as a man and as a hero of humanity, he was the strongest after all, yet he died.

_I hate you._

How could he just leave her behind? He only left a half-smile before he dropped to the ground; he was so despicable, he was such a bastard.

No matter how many times she called out his name, he wasn't listening to her anymore, he never opened his eyes, and he never returned. That made her despise him even more, his small attention span for her, _"Why won't you wake up…?!" _His blood was pooling out of his enormous wound and stained her delicate hands, his body had gone cold – she shook him so many times, but not even a single curse came out of his mouth after being aggressively yelled at. It was unbelievable. The pain she suffered after he was gone crushed her so much, he was the only one she had and yet he got nerve to smile at her when he took off.

The trees rustled as if they were living creatures under the blanching sky that was painted in a dark shade of blue, announcing downpours, but it didn't matter. It was a graveyard after all, the depressing atmosphere fit perfectly. She was there, empty, and voided of anything but despair and cruel suffering alone.

Painful words escaped her lips, "Come back please." She missed him so much, his voice, his scent, his face, _him._

The winds only blew harder to push her towards his grave; she wasn't even a feet near it. She refused to see his name carved in stone, acceptance was probably impossible.

It was unfair.

It all happened in just a blink.

She stood there like a rock, with her eyes hooded and arms lying lifelessly on her sides.

It all came back to her.

Everything.

_"Ackerman," she purposely paid no attention while hearing him behind her. "Oi brat, I'm talking to you," he quickly stood in front of her with arms crossed, his deadpan voice caused her blood boil. He was such a hateful person, he didn't bother to listen to what anyone had to say except from people ranking higher than he was.  
With her attention set to his, she finally stopped on her tracks and faced him._

_She finally spoke, "Yes, sir." _

_"I'm impressed you were able to recognize your pet name," he was being an ass again. She glared daggers at him, not liking the term 'brat' ever since._

Her tears were ready to pour out of her eyes as she remembered his voice and how it sounded infuriating whenever he tried to reprimand her, but that was at first.  
She held her sobs in.

_Her hands flew to his mouth as he tried to draw closer, a few inches from her face. It was very like him to attempt to kiss her whenever they were alone, but she wasn't still accustomed to the activity, after all, it usually broke her façade, it always made her blush profusely that's why she had to turn away. He'd always smirk whenever he'd see a pinkish shade on her cheeks, but that didn't stop her for another attempt to kiss her. That was his form of teasing her. _

_When her hands settled on her lap, he finally caught her lips, this time, not letting her struggle free, damping his lips to hers for as long as he could. After he deepened the kiss, she surrendered; it felt nice to be closer to him like that._

_His arms held her tight and she did the same, neither of them wished to let go._

It started to rain as the skies grumbled in some sort of accordance resentment; the cold droplets of water made the tears running down her cheek seem unnoticeable. Her chest ached so much that she had to cry for once. The warmth coming from him was what she longed for, it had only been a few times he held her, they didn't really had that much chances when they were together, there was a war going on after all.  
Even the kisses they shared were barely beyond a few times.

He'll be mad if he saw her like this, crying her eyes out. He'd definitely suffocate her in his embrace and call her an idiot or whatever insult in his liking.

_"Does it hurt?" his voice was so soothing in her ears as his lips gently brushed against her forehead, his hand drew a few strands of hair behind her ear. He was inside her; she felt her body tensed up by having him within her walls._

_She shook her head and lied, "No." She looked up at him; he looked so peaceful and gentle, it was a rare sight. There was no way she'd take that away just because she was in pain. She only wrapped her arms around his neck and endured the pain until it was soon replaced with pleasure. _

_They shared a kiss._

_She never felt alone since then._

She found herself kneeling on the ground, in front of him where he was laid to rest. Where she can no longer see him, where she can no longer hear him, and where she can no longer reach him. Her eyes were glued to offerings neatly placed on his grave, so many people brought bouquets and gifts for him, he wasn't all-bad, he was caring in his own way, and a lot people acknowledged that.  
Yet she was the last person to realize it.

_Her maneuver gear was severely damaged. He couldn't risk the option to pursue the female titan further, and his ankle was fractured badly.  
He shot her a look, a desperate one, and she didn't like it. "Mikasa, listen to me."_

_She centralized her attention to him, to listen to their next move, "Okay." _

_However, what she heard wasn't much of a plan, "I won't be here forever with you," he gripped on his blades, "Don't ever grieve over me."_

_"What are you say – "_

_He mumbled, "I just want you to be happy…" _

_"Why are you telling me all this…?" she tugged at his sleeve, she studied his face and waited for a good reason._

_A scream resonated throughout the forest and seemed to be coming towards them, "Wait here," he said, "I'll be back."_

_"…" she only looked at him with confusion._

_He gave her a half-smile, it looked very pleasing and loving – her heart leapt at it. It was his most beautiful smile. The last smile he gave her, it had all his hopes that she'll have happiness even when he was gone._

His smile was so beautiful and she couldn't possibly ruin it, she only wanted to see it again.

As she had came to a realization, she lifted an arm to shade her eyes from the gleaming amount of sunlight shining above her. A smile plastered across her face, a smile for him to witness. She found resolution in her heart.

"Take care. I'll wait for your return."

* * *

**Well that's all, I just made this in one night till 4am... :3 but anything for RivaMika I shall do~**

**Btw, the quote from the beginning is from "Bird that Crosses the Stars", it's a song by Len Kagamine. I just thought it'll fit as an intro or somethin'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously have no idea if I did a good job writing something purely sad... I just felt like writing one and hoped to contribute the fandom.**

All constructive criticisms are welcome if you think I need it, but please no hate reviews if I really sucked at writing this. Seriously getting nervous here lol

Thanks!


End file.
